The embodiments herein relate to monitoring the ability of a server to send and receive e-mails, and more specifically to structures and methods that, when e-mail clients receive an e-mail message after an e-mail outage, cause those e-mail clients who have received an e-mail message to provide an indication of e-mail receipt to the e-mail computer server, which in turn allows the e-mail computer server to provide an update to the other e-mail clients that e-mail can now be sent.
Mobile device e-mail usage is increasing at astounding rates. With this adoption, users are often faced with calling service providers and help desks in order to determine problems relating to their e-mail service or device. Enterprises will continue to experience problems with their corporate networks and applications, such as e-mail server outages, as general mobile adoption increases. These enterprises, focused on keeping costs down, will need solutions that automate problem self-determination and resolution. This disclosure addresses a facet of self-determination of services.